


Ten

by purelush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Post War, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelush/pseuds/purelush
Summary: A relationship through conversations.





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** [](http://heather11483.livejournal.com/profile)[**heather11483**](http://heather11483.livejournal.com/). Written for [](http://royalty25.livejournal.com/profile)[**royalty25**](http://royalty25.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_rarities/profile)[**hp_rarities**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_rarities/) fic exchange. My first exchange fic!!. Thanks to [](http://annearchy.livejournal.com/profile)[**annearchy**](http://annearchy.livejournal.com/) & [](http://featherxquill.livejournal.com/profile)[**featherxquill**](http://featherxquill.livejournal.com/) for reading it through.  


* * *

 

“Oi, Bell!”  
  
…  
  
“Bell! Didn’t you hear me? Too good to hang out with your teammates now, are you?”  
  
“No, I just don’t want to hang out with you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re a Quaffle-hog, Flint. You only care about getting your name up on the scoreboard, and not your teammates. You never pass to me or to Hooper.”  
  
“But…we won.”  
  
“Yes, so?”  
  
“So what’s the problem?”  
  
“Good bye, Flint.”  
  
“Bell? Oh come on!”  
  
********************************************  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m buying you a drink, Bell. Don’t act so shocked.”  
  
“I think that qualifies as being nice, Flint. Careful, your reputation might suffer.”  
  
“Well, if you don’t tell anyone, no one will know.”  
  
“Right. Cheers, then. Although I’ll be really worried if you ask me to dance.”  
  
….  
  
“Flint? You aren’t….are you?”  
  
“I might have been considering it…”  
  
“Are you sure you haven’t hit your head or anything?”  
  
“… but now I’m definitely not going to. Enjoy the drink, Bell.”  
  
********************************************  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I didn’t quite hear that. Could you repeat it?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Flint.”  
  
“And what are you sorry for, Bell?”  
  
“For implying that you were a heartless self serving bastard.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You’re really a teddy bear, all cute and cuddly.”  
  
“That’s enough, really.”  
  
“You know, you should have been sorted into Hufflepuff. Slytherin was really such a harsh house for you.”  
  
“Bell, I’m going to hex you soon.”  
  
“Fine. But if you ask me to dance, I might not say no.”  
  
“…I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
********************************************  
  
“Marcus…”  
  
“Mmmph.”  
  
“Marcus!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We can’t do this.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because we’re teammates, and we have to work together and ohsweetmerlin that’s not helping.”  
  
“I don’t see the problem, Bell. We’re adults. We can work together and have fun. Besides, you like it when I do that.”  
  
“Are you going to keep calling me Bell all night? Because that’s not very sexy, ohdothatagain.”  
  
“This?”  
  
“Yes, that.”  
  
“Sure thing, Bell. Ow, ow. Okay. Katie. Bloody women.”  
  
“Shuttup, Marcus.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
********************************************  
  
“Marcus, we’re going to get caught!”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
“But half the team is still out – oooh, that’s good.”  
  
“I can’t help it. You look so wanton when you’re all sweaty from practice.”  
  
“Mmm… I never knew sweaty Quidditch players turned you on. Is that why you and Oliver hated each other all those years? Sexual tension?”  
  
“That’s not even funny. Wood looks like a demented chipmunk, darling. Can’t hold a candle to you. Merlin, I love your breasts.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“They love you too. Oh Merlin, someone’s coming!”  
  
“Better stop moaning then. Or moan louder.”  
  
********************************************  
  
“Let me in, Katie!”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Come on, babe, this is ridiculous.”  
  
“Don’t ‘babe’ me, Marcus Flint. She was all over you, and you were just lapping it up.”  
  
“I was not, I was trying to push her off without being rude!”  
  
“That’s complete bollocks.”  
  
“Her father owns half the bloody league! I can’t exactly push her onto the floor!”  
  
“Yeah, well maybe if she knew that you were in a relationship, she wouldn’t have been crawling into your lap.”  
  
“Merlin, Katie, we both agreed it was for the best to keep this under wraps. Can you let me in, please? The neighbours are staring.”  
  
“Let them stare! And I don’t have Quidditch groupies all over me. It was your idea in the first place, and now I’m figuring out why.”  
  
“Katie, I don’t want them, I want you.”  
  
“You’ve got a funny way of showing it.”  
  
“Kat-“  
  
“Just leave, Marcus.”  
  
********************************************  
  
“Coach said you’re quitting.”  
  
“That’s right.”  
  
“Katie, don’t do this. Don’t throw your career away because of me.”  
  
“I’m not. Going to play for Puddlemere. Robins injured herself in their last match against the Cannons, and they’ve been scouting around for a replacement.”  
  
“Wood got this for you, didn’t he?”  
  
“What does that matter?”  
  
“He’s been sniffing around you for months, the bloody chipmunk. He just wants in your pants.”  
  
“And you didn’t?”  
  
“Katie –“  
  
“You’re a piece of work, Marcus. Was it anything more than just shagging to you?”  
  
“Of course it was! Baby, I don’t want anyone else.”  
  
“Then why can’t you keep your hands to yourself?”  
  
“I don’t know. But I’ll be better, I promise.”  
  
“It’s too late.”  
  
“Just give me a second chance, Katie.”  
  
“Your second chance? That was six months ago. I’ve given you too many chances, Marcus.”  
  
“Katie-“  
  
“It’s over.”  
  
********************************************  
  
“Good game.”  
  
“Yeah, you too. Played really well.”  
  
“Thanks. Listen, do you want to get a drink or something?”  
  
“Marcus –“  
  
“Just a drink, I promise. I just want to see how you are. I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you, too. Alright. One drink.”  
  
********************************************  
  
“Mmmm.”  
  
“So that’s what they call one drink these days, huh?”  
  
“I suppose. Merlin, you’re beautiful.”  
  
“Not too bad yourself, babe.”  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Why not. We just slept together after I promised myself I’d never sleep with you again. One question won’t hurt.”  
  
“You did?”  
  
“Yes. You had a question?”  
  
“Did you ever… I mean, while we were apart, did you and Wood?”  
  
“You’re kidding right?”  
  
“Why? What’s so funny?”  
  
“Merlin, Marcus, you are daft sometimes. Oliver’s gay.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He’s gay. He’s dating some bloke from the Kestrals. He’s always been gay, even at Hogwarts. He touched Alicia’s boob once on a dare, but he was completely grossed out.”  
  
“Really? Huh.”  
  
“Yeah. Why are you looking so smug?”  
  
“No reason.”  
  
“You thought I was shagging him, didn’t you?”  
  
“Well… maybe.”  
  
“You know, I could have been shagging someone else.”  
  
“Yeah, but you weren’t. Right? Right?”  
  
“Good night, Marcus.”  
  
“Katie?”  
  
“Go to sleep, love.”  
  
********************************************  
  
“Are you going to tell me now?”  
  
“Tell you what? Stop pulling, honey. Oh Marcus, can you take Freddie, please?”  
  
“Fine. C’mere, big boy. Tell me who you were shagging when we weren’t together.”  
  
“Oh, that. Really, Marcus, I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out. It’s about time for his nap, love.”  
  
“Okay Freddie, you heard your mother. Naptime! Oh, no tears. Tears. Honey? Katie, he’s crying.”  
  
“You know, just because he didn’t pop out of you doesn’t mean you can’t handle the tears. You’re going to have to get used to them sooner or later.”  
  
“Bloody hell. Right. There, there, Freddie. Everything’s going to be um, alright. Just peachy.”  
  
“See? You’re a natural.”  
  
“Baby, I’ve thought about it like crazy. There was Wood, who was gay, Donaldson, who was married, and I know you wouldn’t have gone there. And then there was Hopkins who was dead ugly.”  
  
“Are you saying I’m superficial?”  
  
“No, babe.”  
  
“Because, honey, I love you, but you’re not exactly what most people would call handsome.”  
  
“I grew into my looks.”  
  
“I know, dear. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”  
  
“Mmm… that’s my girl. So it was Hopkins, then?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“…See, this is what I mean. Was it someone on the coaching staff? Because they were all married.”  
  
“Marcus, you’ll never guess. Just give it up.”  
  
“I can’t. It’s been driving me mad for years. Can’t you just tell me?”  
  
“Did it ever occur to you that maybe your scope is a bit narrow?”  
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
“Well, there are seven players on a Quidditch team.”  
  
“But Wood, Donaldson and Hopkins were the only…”  
  
…  
  
“Katie.”  
  
“Yes, dear?”  
  
“You slept with a woman.”  
  
“Yes, dear.”  
  
“You slept with a woman, and you never told me.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That is so, so wrong. I’m going to Floo your mother.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because she needs to come watch Freddie, and you and I need to go to a hotel and then you can tell me exactly what you did while we were broken up.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“Who was it?”  
  
“Robins.”  
  
“Demelza Robins? With the hips? And that arse?”  
  
“Yes, that Demelza Robins.”  
  
“… We’re leaving now.”


End file.
